Delta-X (future)
The Delta Modulator, code-named Delta-X is the future version of the original Delta-X, created by and is used by D'Anna 10,000. Appearance The Delta-X resembled a gauntlet resembles a sports watch, with the Omnitrix dial on the faceplate. Its band is black, the faceplate is green, and the dial is crimson red. The selection interface was identical to the original dial, with the intergalactic peace sign that changes color to reflect what mode the Delta-X was in. Modes * Active Mode: '''The Delta-X is fully charged and ready for usage. (Upwards of two hours) * '''Recharge Mode: '''The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging. However, due to having Master Control, this form is disabled. * '''Scan Mode: '''The Delta-X is unlocking new DNA from a nearby source. * '''Recalibration Mode: '''The Delta-X is either resetting the playlists or changing shape. (Sometimes both) * '''Radiation Detection Mode: '''The Delta-X is sensing radiation nearby. * '''Map Display Mode: '''The Delta-X is displaying a map of the area. (Must be previously scanned) * '''Self-Destruct Mode: '''The Delta-X is charging an explosion to self-destruct. (Can be deactivated) * '''Sleep/Grounded mode: '''Th Delta-X has been temporarily shut down. (Can be deactivated) * '''Shut Down Mode: '''The Delta-X has been completely shut off, permanently. Features * The Delta-X has the DNA of 1,000,912 alien forms (including Human) installed in a Data Bank, inside the Delta-X itself. * The Delta-X has three display options; full color hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full-color holographic wheel. ** The default is the hologram. * The Delta-X has a GPS installed. * The Delta-X can alter the user's clothing to fit alien forms. * The Delta-X alters its size to suit the user. * The Delta-X has Voice Command. * The Delta-X has an A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) This A.I. functions like a sentient being. * The Delta-X can show a database of all unlocked aliens. * The Delta-X can create a holographic map. * The Delta-X has two-way communications with Agents' badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios. * The Delta-X has a built-in Universal Translator. * The Delta-X can teleport through Azmuth's teleportation channel. * The Delta-X can repair genetic damage. * The Delta-X can access DNA Fusions. * The Delta-X has an evolutionary feature. * The Delta-X has a Disguise function that allows it to remain hidden. ** Normally, it does this by adapting to the DNA of the default form. *** This means that if a Pyronite put it on, it would change into a normal, wrist-worn accessory for Pyronites. ** For D'Anna, it appears as a black sports watch. ** When transformed, it turns totally transparent, until accessed by the user. ** It does this because its true form is really big and obnoxious. * The Delta-X can alert the user of danger nearby. * The Delta-X can hack into any technology within a 10-mile radius. (Undiscovered) * The Delta-X can create Null Void portals. (Discovered, but unsure of how to use) * The Delta-X talks in a robotic feminine voice. * Azmuth has installed a Playlist Builder function that creates a new playlist of 10 locked forms to unlock. ** If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. * When the area where the Infinity symbol would appear (if it isn't visible) is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled or unlocked if it has already been sampled. ** Likewise, if the symbol is visible and is touched, the DNA may be sampled. * The Delta-X has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms randomly. ** The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. * The Delta-X has a "Temporary Unlocking" system. ** This allows the user to use a form, chosen by the Infinity, for a short amount of time or for a specific task. ** That form will be locked once more when the transformation ends. * The Delta-X has a Master Control function. ** This allows the user to switch forms with just a thought. ** This means the user will stay transformed until s/he chooses to revert or has taken too much damage. * The Delta-X has a way of transferring any exercise that is performed by the alien forms to Bryce's body. ** This does ''not'' mean that if D'Anna were to use Colossasaur to lift a car that Bryce would gain exercise equivalent to that. ** This does mean that D'Anna would gain the level of exercise that Four Arms did, so he still has to push himself, even when using a strong alien. * The Delta-X has a failsafe that will revert the user to the default form if s/he takes too much damage. * The Delta-X true form is a gauntlet with the Potis Altiare attached to the faceplate. ** This is what gives it it's power. ** This allows it to power high-level features such as Master Control, Temporary Unlocking, Transformation Randomizer, the A.I., and the Ultimizer. ** This also allows the user to stay transformed for upwards of two hours, dependent on the alien form. Aliens '''Original Set Delta Void